This invention relates to a release pin adapted to permit manual connection and disconnection of linkages. The pin is “self-contained” in that all of the parts of the release pin are contained in the assembly and the pin can be operated between the connected and disconnected positions manually and without removing any components. The release pin is quickly and easily manipulated between the connected and disconnected positions and does not require tools to effectuate the release or attachment. The release pin is simple and compact. In the particular embodiment disclosed in this application, the release pin is used to quickly connect and disconnect an actuator clevis from a passenger seat recline linkage arm on, for example, an aircraft passenger seat. However, the release pin has application in numerous environments where two links must be quickly connected and disconnected, particularly where tools are not available or the attachment point is not reachable with a tool.